


Disagreement

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir wasn't one to lose self-control in front of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> And another fic for the Lostcityfound fic battle! This time the prompt is John/Elizabeth, competition.

"You want me to wear WHAT?"

Elizabeth Weir wasn't one to lose self-control in front of others. Especially not in front of possible allies. But this time, she couldn't help herself, not when they had presented her with what she would have to wear for the race she had agreed to enter. It was one of the tiniest bikinis she had ever seen, covering only the most important parts of her body. She didn't understand why she couldn't run in her own clothes, but as she saw other women entering the hut, she sighed; they were all dressed the same way, and Elizabeth had no choice but to dress the same. She had thought that she would put the well-being of Atlantis and its inhabitants before her own, but this time it was asking her a lot. She didn't want to jeopardize the future alliance they could forge with the Sarians, but she also didn't want John and Lorne's teams to see her like that.

Her only consolation was that John, her partner in the race, would be wearing something similar.

With one more sigh, she reached out to take the clothes for a woman and went in another room to change. Sometimes, being the leader of Atlantis wasn't easy. And she wasn't thinking of those times where one of her teams was attacked by the Wraith, or when she had to make difficult decisions during life-threatening situations. No, she was mostly thinking about those times when she was off-world herself, negotiating a new alliance. She didn't know why, but sometimes it turned out badly for her. And this was one of those times, no matter what others might think.

She left the hut with apprehension, arms crossed on her chest and trying to not think about the looks she was given. She walked quickly towards her friends, putting on a mask. John was there already, clad only in shorts, his chest bare to her sight. That reminded her of the first time she saw him like that; when he was lying on the floor of the Jumper as Carson tried to revive him.

"Hey," she said, giving them a small smile.

"Are you cold?" John asked, seeing her hugging her chest.

"No, no. It's pretty hot, actually."

"Yeah, it is," he replied, and she blushed, knowing that he wasn't talking about the weather.

Before anything else could be said, the leader of the Sarians called for the contestants to join him. He reminded them of the rules, as someone tied John and Elizabeth's hands together. It was a race where they would have to show how they worked together, and the Lanteans didn't think they would have any problem as they watched them wait with the others.

 

* * *

 

It looked like they were mistaken as they saw their leaders coming back towards them, covered in mud from head to toe, and shouting at each other. Elizabeth and John seemed oblivious to the fact that everyone was looking at them, and Lorne was seriously wondering if he should go and intervene before they tried to kill each other. But as much as he wanted to help his leaders, he was enjoying the sight way too much.

"Are you kidding?" John exclaimed. "I didn't push you, you tripped and made me fall along with you!"

"And I lost my footing because you pushed me with your shoulder!" Elizabeth replied, not ready to concede anything.

"There was a root in the middle of the path, I didn't want any of us to trip and be injured!"

"We fell into a damn puddle of mud because of you!"

"Fine, fine! Let's say it's my entire fault," he finally said, wanting to stop the argument here and there. But before he could stop himself, he muttered. "At least, you're wearing something, now."

"Excuse me?" she shouted.

Their friends and team-mates felt sorry for John; some of them, John included, had been at the other end of the 'Weir death glare' as they had taken to call it, but there was something different this time. This time, they weren't sure their military commander would come out of it alive, or at least would spend quite a few nights in his quarters alone. Their relationship might not be public, but most of Atlantis knew about them, and they were all waiting for the moment where Sheppard would say something that would jeopardize it. And it looked like it had come.

"May I remind you that you aren't wearing a lot of clothes either?" Elizabeth continued.

"Come on, 'Lizbeth! I am not wearing a bikini so tiny that it doesn't hide anything!"

"Could you two just stop?" Ronon said, starting to get annoyed by their bickering.

They turned their heads towards the Satedan, both ready to tell him to leave them alone when they saw everyone looking at them. Elizabeth closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She really wasn't one to lose her temper usually, but it seemed like there was something on this planet. She should probably ask Carson to do more tests than usual just to be sure, but for now, she should apologize to the leader of the Sarians.

"Noumos, I'm really sorry for what you have witnessed, and I do hope that it didn't jeopardize our future alliance."

"Not at all, Doctor Weir. Our people love all kind of competition, and the argument you had with Colonel Sheppard was very entertaining."

"If you say so, but I really want to apologize again." She paused, waiting for a sign from Noumos, releasing sigh of relief when he smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go clean up and change."

"Please do."

Elizabeth smiled back at him, before she turned and walked towards the hut where her clothes were. She refused to look at John, still angry at him, but as she walked past he and Ronon, she could hear the Satedan speaking to him.

"She's really cranky, Sheppard, you should let her sleep at night."

"Shut up, Chewie," she couldn't help but say.

"Yeah, she's definitely spending too much time with you."

As she heard him talk, she thought that in the next few weeks, sleep and spending too much time with John wouldn't be a problem.

 

Fini.


End file.
